


Perfect

by ironspydr, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Body Worship, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 01:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Requested! Michael loves Jeremy's body, and want him to know that.





	Perfect

Jeremy was sat in Michael’s lap, playing with Michael’s fingers idly as a three-star Netflix show played on the television. 

Michael smiled softly, looking more at the boy in his lap than the TV. “You’re super pretty, you know that?”

Jeremy hummed. “Me or the guy on the show?”

“You, dummy,” Michael laughed.

Jeremy laughed too, smiling. “Just making sure.”

Michael rested his chin on Jeremy’s shoulder. “I love your boney fingers.”

Jeremy’s soft laughter turned awkward. “Huh?”

Michael brought Jeremy’s hand up, kissing his fingers. “I love your fingers,” He repeated.

Jeremy blushed. “What? Why? They’re fingers.”

Michael laughed. “I love everything about you.”

“That’s, like, really fuckin’ homosexual of you,” Jeremy said, “and I wouldn’t want you any other way.”

Michael laughed, his free hand running up and down Jeremy’s side soothingly. “I love you.”

Jeremy smiled. “I love you too, Mikey.”

Michael kissed his cheek, squeezing his hand slightly. “You’re so small,” he smiled.

“Huh?” Jeremy looked at him. “What do you mean?”

Michael lightly pressed his fingers into Jeremy’s side. “Thin. Little. It’s so cute.”

“Are you okay? I’m normal.”

“Just let me be gay for you, okay? I really love your body.”

“Mikey, there’s nothin’ to love. I can’t even open a coke bottle.”

“Oh my god. There’s literally so fuckin much to love. Take off your shirt.”

“But it’s cold!”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Please?”

Jeremy pouted and shifted over, pulling his shirt off and shivering to prove his point. 

Michael wrapped his arms around Jeremy’s waist, pulling him closer so he could kiss over his shoulders. “Your body is so beautiful.”

“Mike…” Jeremy whined. “No one likes pointy shoulders.”

“I happen to absolutely adore pointy shoulders.” 

“But sharp!”

“And beautiful.” He kissed the point of his shoulder.

“I have no muscle!”

“And?” He move to kiss the back of Jeremy’s neck. “It’s adorable.”

“Mikey!” Jeremy giggled. “You just like twinks.”

“One twink specifically,” Michael smiled.

“Me?”

“You!”

“You’re a flatterer.”

“My mouth can only say truth, sorry.”

“Your mouth can say a lot of things, Micah,” Jeremy teased. 

Michael hummed, hands trailing over Jeremy’s stomach. “My mouth can do many things that you enjoy.”

“I know it can, babe,” Jeremy said. “But it can also lie.”

“No way! Jeremy, I swear. Your body? Absolutely perfect.”

“You said I was little!”

“Little is amazing!”

“Little is sad.”

“Wildly incorrect.”

“Prove it.”

Michael stood, scooping Jeremy up in his arms.

Jeremy instantly clung to him. “Okay, so you’re strong.”

“Not really, but you’re perfectly little and fit in my arms amazingly.”

“...Amazingly?”

“Perfectly! You’re perfect. And super hot.”

“Mm,” Jeremy hummed, pulling himself closer to Michael. “Tell me more?”

Michael smiled, heading towards the bedroom. “Your body fits so well against mine. Like we were meant to be together with even our bodies.”

Jeremy stared up at him. “You think so?”

Michael nodded. “Definitely.”

“That’s really cute Michael.”

“You’re really cute.” Michael dropped him onto the bed.

“You’re such a comedian.”

“Shut up. I’m right.”

Jeremy pouted. 

Michael crawled up next to him, pulling him close and twining their legs together. “See?” He murmured. “Perfect.” He hugged him close.

Jeremy nuzzled Michael’s chest. “Yeah, real perfect,” he whispered. 

Michael melted, bringing a hand up to run his fingers through Jeremy’s hair. “Your body is so perfect.”

Jeremy wanted to argue, but Michael deserved to have his fun. He leaned up into Michael’s touch. “Go on?”

Michael purred. “Small and thin and absolutely perfect. You fit so well against me, Jere. God, I love you. I love your body.”

Jeremy smiled. “I could say that about you, Mikey. You fit against me perfectly too. Your body is my favorite.”

Michael hummed, smiling back softly. “Everything about you is perfect.” He kissed his forehead.

Jeremy’s smile widened. “You too, then. By that logic. And by science. And God.”

Michael laughed. “I suppose so.”

“You’re the perfectest and I love using you as a pillow because unlike dogs, you don’t stink most of the time.” Jeremy had a sad experience using a golden retriever as a pillow. 

“‘Most of the time’,” Michael snorted.

“I mean. Weed stinks.”

Michael hummed. “Yeah, but you smoke it too. A shared stink.”

Jeremy pouted. “I take showers afterwards.”

Michael kissed the tip of his nose. “If I try to take a shower high I’d be in there for hours. And I always fall asleep when I come down.”

“I know you do. It’s adorable. You’re adorable.” Jeremy hummed and curled his legs up so they were closer to Michael. 

Michael pulled him even tighter against him in response. “You’re beautiful.”

Jeremy wiggled against Michael. “No offense, but where’s all this coming from?”

“My heart.”

“What a sap.”

“I can’t help it. It’s all fact anyway.”

“Good thing I Iove you.”

“I love you! Very much.”

“You’re my favorite!”

“You’re _my_ favorite!”

Jeremy kissed Michael’s nose. “You seem focused on size, wanna put me in things?”

Michael smiled. “You’re already in my heart, though.”

“Your heart is huge, Michael, you have a lot of love to give.”

Michael hummed. “Sorry, love space all occupied.”

“You’re oddly romantic.”

“Aw, I try.”

“You make me happy to be me.”

Michael pecked his lips. “Good. I’m happy you’re you.”

“I’d be happier if you’d put me in the washing machine.” 

“Why the washing machine?”

“I have dirty thoughts about you.”

Michael giggled. “Gay.” He paused. “Do you get in the washing machine when I’m not home?”

“No, I’m scared of getting trapped.” 

“Good. Don’t get in the washing machine unsupervised.”

Jeremy smiled. “Thanks for the advice.”

Michael nodded. “Any time.”

“Will you supervise me?”

“Yeah.”

“Hell yeah!”

Michael just laughed. “Dork.”

“I’m your dork, babe!”

“God, yeah. I love that.”

Jeremy giggled. “Are you my dork too?”

“Hell yeah I am! All yours, baby!”

“Oh thank god!”

“Now let's go put the love of my life in the washing machine!”

“Yes!”

Michael pulled Jeremy up with him as he sat up. He pulled him into his lap. “You fit in my lap perfectly too.”

Jeremy grinned, kissing his nose. “I love that.”

“I love you. If you get stuck in the washer you’re just gonna have to live in there. I don’t know how to take that thing apart.”

“You’d let me get stuck forever?!”

“Not forever! Just until you can shimmey out!”

“Damn, savage.”

Michael just grinned, kissing him sweetly.


End file.
